The Brave Wild Eagle - The Raynos Vs The Zabat
, a high-performance airborne Zoid.]] 'The Brave Wild Eagle - The Raynos Vs The Zabat' The Brave Wild Eagle - The Raynos Vs The Zabat is episode 13 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= Following on from the previous episode, the Zoid Battle Commission and the Blitz team are all up in arms trying to halt the illicit actions of the Backdraft Group. Knowing the enemy utilizes airborne Zabats, based from a Whale King, Dr. Toros buys a Raynos, a high-performance aerial Zoid. He assigns Jamie as the pilot, as he traded in his beloved Pteras in order to buy the Zoid (all without telling him, much to Jamie's horror). His first test runs fail dismally. Disappointed, Dr. Toros reveals the real reason he gave the Raynos to Jamie. He explains that Jamie's father was once a great Raynos Zoid pilot, known as the "Wild Eagle", however, after a serious accident, this legacy came to an abrupt end. Jamie himself had witnessed this event as a child, and as a result, has never preformed daring aerial feats, not once having broken the sound barrier in his Pteras. Meanwhile, the Zoid Battle Commission uses Harry's Team as "bait" to lure out Altail's Whale King. They are successful, and Harry's team withdraws. He is replaced by the Blitz team, who attempt to fight the Backdraft in fair and open combat, using their four Zoids against the Backdraft's Zabats. Enraged, they deploy the remainder of their Zabat forces and proceed to bomb the Blitz team. Unable to fight effectively using land-based Zoids, the Blitz team relies on Jamie, but his timid nature renders him unable to combat the enemy on his own. Eventually, he gets attacked by both Pierce and the Whale King, and his Zoid is sent into a nosedive. Just before he hits the ground, he accelerates, swiftly rises, and destroys many of the enemy Zabats at high speed. His alter-ego, the Wild Eagle personality, had taken over. He proceeds to break the sound barrier, flying by the enemy unmanned Zabats, annihilating them all in one fell swoop. Pierce takes him on, but her Zabat proves no match for his much more maneuverable Raynos and he shoots her down. Not stopping with just that, the Wild Eagle flies straight into the Whale King's hatch and attacks it from the inside. He is jettisoned and comes crashing back to the ground, while Altail manages to escape (though he is later reprimanded by the Backdraft's leader, the Count). After the battle, Jamie returns to normal, forgetting everything he did as the Wild Eagle. In the meantime, his dad walks in for a visit, and is revealed to be alive and well. Turns out he had simply stopped participating in Zoid battles after the crash, and had no lasting injuries whatsoever. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Oscar Hemeros * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Jamie Hemeros, Pierce * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Champ Team, Backdraft Group =Zoids= * Ultrasaurus * Raynos * Zabat * Iron Kong * Whale King * Liger Zero * Command Wolf * Gunsniper Trivia * The Backdraft seniors state that although they use illicit moves to spice up battles, they do not think of themselves as criminals. * This is the only time Jamie's alter-ego, Wild Eagle, is successful in battle, as every other time he is the first shot down or severely damages the Raynos, the latter usually due to overconfidence. * The battle mode in this episode is 0990. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime